Good Ole Days
by Geller Bing
Summary: Chandler searches for someone... The Song is Good Ole Days by Stephen Speaks


If it was even possible, every time a couple passed the window holding hands or smiling Chandler's heart was ripped apart a little more. He was torn by the knowledge that just a few short weeks ago that would have been him. Tears stung his eyes as he drew a long breath from the cigarette he was holding.  
  
He'd thought she was the one, no he'd KNOWN she was the one. Whenever they were together everything seemed perfect and his problems disappeared. He'd always been commitment-phobic. However, when he'd met her he came to the conclusion that it was completely different his commitment phobia was nonexistent.  
  
But, nothing could last forever. She was ready to move forward and chomping at the bit for a marriage proposal. Chandler had bluntly refused. He loved her, but wasn't ready for the next step. Now, he missed what they had shared.  
  
For the last 3 weeks he'd been perfectly content to sit here in this diner smoking a cigarette and eating the occasional burger and drinking a soda. Today, he told himself would be different. Today, he would do something.  
  
He reached into the pocket of his jacket. He clutched his cell phone in his hand and debated whom he would call. There were 5 friends he loved more than anything, but once he'd met April he'd forgotten them for the promise of love and eternal bliss. They barely even spoke now and he was afraid of their non-acceptance.  
  
Be fore he knew what he was doing he dialed the familiar number and waited for the rings to subside before someone picked up, "Monica?"  
  
*Take Me back to the place where we first met Cause being lonely I haven't mastered yet And these cigarettes won't do the trick tonight  
  
Take me back to the time of our puppy love  
  
Cause growin up isn't what I was dreamin of  
  
I'm dyin to find some innocence tonight*  
  
"Here," Monica placed a set of keys in Chandler's hand.  
  
"What are these? I don't think we're quite committed enough to give each other the keys to our apartments," Chandler joked.  
  
"They are to Joey's, he's not home," Monica clarified herself, "You smell, get out of here!"  
  
"Okay, I smell? And you give me the keys to your neighbors apartment?" Chandler wondered, "I'm confused!"  
  
"Go take some of Joey's clothes," Monica instructed, "You aren't coming back until you don't smell like cigarettes!"  
  
"Geez woman," Chandler exclaimed as Monica rushed him out.  
  
He finally picked out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt of Joey's. A gasp escaped his lips as he passed the bathroom. It was 3 weeks since he'd shaved and his beard was past a five o'clock shadow and looking gruff and menacing. Deciding that Joey wouldn't mind if he borrowed some shaving cream and his razor he went to work on cleaning his face. After becoming somewhat satisfied with his appearance he returned to Monica's apartment.  
  
"Much better," Monica looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
"I've missed you," Monica finally admitted.  
  
"I know," Chandler replied, "What is new with everyone?"  
  
"Same old, same old," She said simply, "We do miss you though. Why didn't you tell us when you and April broke up?"  
  
"It had been 2 months since I'd talked to any of you, it felt weird," Chandler explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," Monica said in an attempt to comfort him, "But I do have a question."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why me?" Monica wondered, "I mean it's been 2 months since I've seen you and I always thought that Joey was your best friend, it seemed obvious that you'd call him."  
  
"Your special Monica."  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked in curiosity.  
  
"Do you remember that night Monica?" Chandler asked hopefully.  
  
"Remember what?" Monica asked in confusion.  
  
"The one thing we swore we'd never tell anyone?" Chandler asked.  
  
Monica wouldn't admit it, ever. But she thought about London every day, it consumed her. She refused to confess and just shrugged.  
  
"London," Chandler filled her in.  
  
Monica looked at him, "What's so special about that, it was nothing."  
  
"No, please Monica," Chandler begged, "Tell me it meant more."  
  
*Cause our secret place Is covered over in dust I haven't seen your face for weeks Your sweet embrace Has slowly faded away So won't you please Please take me back to the place*  
  
"I guess," She shrugged nonchalantly, "It was pretty special."  
  
"It was," Chandler told her brushing a stray hair from in front of her face.  
  
"It's over now," Monica said trying to suppress the feelings, "We told ourselves we would forget it."  
  
"Maybe we were wrong," Chandler shook his head.  
  
"There's nothing to be wrong about Chandler," Monica argued and stepped away from him.  
  
"Monica," Chandler pleaded.  
  
"Chandler, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," She walked to the door and held it open.  
  
"Why?" Chandler watched her sorrowfully.  
  
"I don't need this right now," Monica argued, "Please leave."  
  
"Monica, don't do this to me! Please," Chandler begged reaching for her hand.  
  
Monica shook her head and shut the door behind him. She turned around and faced the closed door trying to stop her eyes from flooding with tears.  
  
"Truth is," Monica whispered, "You left me, Chandler."  
  
She shook her head in an attempt to shake out the feelings of hurt and sadness. Monica wanted them to be replaced with exactly what she'd been feeling since then, regret, anger, anything but desire.  
  
Since watching the door wasn't helping her predicament she did what she always did when she was upset, she cleaned. First the sink, then the living room, her bedroom and the guest bedroom followed. In 4 hours the apartment was so clean, she had nothing left to do.  
  
*Take me back to the place where we first met Where the fire's burnin and there's no regrets One look at you and all my fears would melt away Take me back to the days of my childhood Where all the evil hadn't met the good And everything was innocent inside*  
  
Monica sipped her iced tea as she relaxed on the couch in Central Perk. Her hand trailed on the seam, concentrating only on how dirty it was. Well, that was what she would tell anyone who asked, and tried to comfort herself with. Truthfully, her heart ached for Chandler.  
  
As her heart ached she tried to fill the void with food and meaningless relationships. Had Rachel not been there Monica knew she would be the fat Monica she once was. Since Chandler had arrived at her door 3 days ago she hadn't been able to wipe his face from her mind, not even for a moment.  
  
*when you were holdin me And everything was ok And you were whispering Fairy tales in my ear And I would believe That you could do anything  
  
So won't you please  
  
Please take me back To the good ole days Won't you please Please take me home*  
  
"Who's there?" Chandler wondered as he walked to his door.  
  
"It's me," Monica called.  
  
"Monica?" Chandler asked, the excitement raising in his voice. He ran into the bathroom to check his hair.  
  
Monica waited until he opened the door. Her eyes met his, and he allowed her inside. He kissed her forehead, though she hadn't said a word, he knew what she was here for.  
  
"I think about it every day," Monica answered, "I love you Chandler. Letting you go was the worst thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"I know," He kissed her again. They sat on the couch and Chandler reached for the remote. But she shook her head and they began to talk, reliving stories of the lost time. 


End file.
